


Kingdom Hearts I: Determination of Heart

by Paopu_Kairi



Series: Hearts of Heroes [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Game: Kingdom Hearts I, Kingdom Hearts I Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopu_Kairi/pseuds/Paopu_Kairi
Summary: Summary:Valerio had lost so much when his home, Radiant Garden, fell to darkness. He lost his friends and the people he loved most and gained the most painful memories from the destruction. He lost his first love and one of his closest friends, Aria, who sacrificed her freedom so that he could escape safely. But each and every day, he struggles with depression and PTSD but with the support of his girlfriend, Lily. However, his feelings for her are left in a knot as the memory of his first love reminds him that he abandoned her memory and guilts him for moving on so quickly. There exists inside him a raw power waiting to be put to use but being stuck in Traverse Town stops him from achieving greatness.Now a once in a lifetime opportunity finds him, when the King requests he help the Keyblade’s chosen to save the worlds from Darkness and Heartless. He accepts to go on the quest with Sora, Donald and Goofy, in order to become stronger so he can protect his loved ones and maybe potentially finding and rescuing his first love who he has not seen in 10 years, and save his home world from the darkness.But many trials and challenges make it more and more difficult for him to continue. Will they make him doubt his own capability as a fighter? Will they stop him from achieving greatness and improving? With the arrival of an old friend and certain revelations and realisations surfacing will he be able to accept the harsh realities and the truth when it’s staring at him in the face? Will he be strong enough to move on from the past or keep living in it?Pairing: MaleOCXFemaleOC1 MaleOCXFemaleOC2Triggers: Mention of mental health and self-harm but disclaimers will be stated for specific chapters where this will take place.
Relationships: OC1/OC2, OC1/OC3
Series: Hearts of Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061159





	Kingdom Hearts I: Determination of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: 
> 
> Valerio had lost so much when his home, Radiant Garden, fell to darkness. He lost his friends and the people he loved most and gained the most painful memories from the destruction. He lost his first love and one of his closest friends, Aria, who sacrificed her freedom so that he could escape safely. But each and every day, he struggles with depression and PTSD but with the support of his girlfriend, Lily. However, his feelings for her are left in a knot as the memory of his first love reminds him that he abandoned her memory and guilts him for moving on so quickly. There exists inside him a raw power waiting to be put to use but being stuck in Traverse Town stops him from achieving greatness.   
> Now a once in a lifetime opportunity finds him, when the King requests he help the Keyblade’s chosen to save the worlds from Darkness and Heartless. He accepts to go on the quest with Sora, Donald and Goofy, in order to become stronger so he can protect his loved ones and maybe potentially finding and rescuing his first love who he has not seen in 10 years, and save his home world from the darkness.  
> But many trials and challenges make it more and more difficult for him to continue. Will they make him doubt his own capability as a fighter? Will they stop him from achieving greatness and improving? With the arrival of an old friend and certain revelations and realisations surfacing will he be able to accept the harsh realities and the truth when it’s staring at him in the face? Will he be strong enough to move on from the past or keep living in it? 
> 
> Pairing: MaleOCXFemaleOC1 MaleOCXFemaleOC2 
> 
> Triggers: Mention of mental health and self-harm but disclaimers will be stated for specific chapters where this will take place.

_I hope you like this one. It’s got a few themes which some of you may find disturbing like mental health and self-harm. I will put disclaimers before whichever chapter may have it. Would appreciate if you could show your support by liking, leaving a comment and sharing._ 😊 _The characters and storyline of Kingdom Hearts are owned by Nomura. I own the Original Characters: Aria, Valerio and Lily._

* * *

** Kingdom Hearts I: Determination of Hearts  **

** Chapter 1: Beginning of a Mission  **

Valerio sat on top of the Accessory Shop in Traverse Town staring at the night sky. The cool breeze made the hot night more bearable and his short black curls danced in the soft wind. His tanned skin glistened like sand in the moonlight. It was stunning with an array of thousands and thousands of stars spread across a blanket of darkness, as his light brown eyes sparkled with awe. He had noticed, day by day there was stars disappearing which indicated a world had lost its heart. They say the same could be said about people, when they die; their star burns out. It was a dark thought which sent shivers down his spine and made his heart ache for the deceased and the lost worlds.

Every so often, he would stare at the sky above and it was the only time he felt so at peace. Where he was left alone with his thoughts and feelings. It reminded him of simpler yet peaceful times in his childhood, when he and his best friends would lay on the roof of their house and stare at the same stars. One of his best friends would always sit on top of the roof of houses so early in the morning, watching the sunrise. It was odd at first but she would always say it was as if she could remember doing so in a dream…or maybe a far-off memory.

For a moment he smiled, feeling that warm blissful memory in his heart. But his thick dark eyebrows furrowed together and he felt his eyes burn with tears and his heart ache. Those memories were so far back to the past, a past which was beyond his reach. He was separated from his best friends including the girl he loved so many years ago. They were out there somewhere, he just didn’t know where. The man wondered if it was possible to see them again, to embrace them and to tell them the things he wished he could have said so long ago.

 _“If only I was strong, I could have stopped and protected them again. Maybe then we wouldn’t have suffered the way we did.”_ He brought his knees to his chest and curled into a ball of sadness and regret. _“This is all my fault. I was the oldest, I should have protected them…especially Aria.”_

“You know if you stay up here you’ll fall.” He heard a raspy voice and instantly knew who it was. The 27-year-old man quickly wiped his tears and was joined by his guardian, Cid.

“The same could be said about you, old man.” He smirked.

“Old? You must be kiddin’ me. I’m still kickin’ over here.” The dark-haired man snickered. “Don’t laugh at me. Aren’t you 27, Valerio?”

“27 is still young.” Valerio stated. “I’m still a young man with his whole life ahead of him.”

“You little punk!” Cid wrapped his arm around his shoulder and gave his boy a noogie as they both chuckled. The older blond let go and sighed. “You grew up too quickly, I’m telling ya.”

“You think so?”

“It was as if it was just yesterday I took ya in. You were so small.” The dark-haired man smirked and shook his head.

“Don’t go all sentimental on me, old man.” He murmured. “Where are you getting at anyway?”

“I’m just sayin’…” Valerio turned to him and was met with Cid’s beautiful smile. “I’m proud of ya and I’ll always be proud.”

Valerio’s brown eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. He felt a pang of pain in his heart as his eyes stung and filled with tears. He would always hear his guardian say that but this time, it just felt so heartfelt and true. Cid was a father to him and gave him all the love and care he needed when he lost his parents and again when he lost his best friends. He was one of the two people who helped him recover from that loss.

“Pops.” He mumbled and Cid instantly wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. The younger man returned the hug as he began crying silently.

Cid also cared for Isa and Lea and later on Aria when she lost her own adoptive father. They were a family who lived happily in Radiant Garden. But that peace and happiness ended when the Heartless invaded. Those painful memories replayed in his mind and his heart twisted and turned with guilt. He was weak, so weak that he couldn’t stop Lea and Isa from going to the Castle in Radiant Garden, so weak that he couldn’t protect Aria. Aria, who sacrificed herself to save him and protected him instead of vice versa. Valerio covered his face with his hands and took a shaky breath as tears fell down his cheeks. Those memories from 9 years ago was like an incurable illness which made him break. Time had passed yet those memories remained etched inside his mind, a constant reminder of what his best friend did for him and what his weakness had cost.

“I don’t know what’s going through your head. But you gotta stop beatin’ yourself up like this.” Cid stated. “It hurts me when I don’t know what’s goin’ on with my own kid.”

“I’m fine…” Valerio pulled away from his guardian and smiled. “Just emotional you said you were proud of me.”

“Well it’s true. You know that, champ.” He punched his shoulder lightly. “I mean you tolerate **_that_** woman every day.” The dark-haired man’s smile dropped and his eyebrows knotted together.

“Lily is a sweet woman, why is it that you and the others think she’s not?” He asked with an annoyed tone of voice.

“It’s not that we don’t. Sure, she’s sweet and all, but boy is she clingy. I mean she didn’t even want you to help the Keyblade’s chosen.” Valerio sighed.

“Pops, she’s just scared. It’s normal.”

“I’ve never had a relationship in my life and I hope I never. But I know that you both arguin’ and yellin’ for a week sure ain’t normal.”

“I did get an earful that day. But I should have ran it by her first before accepting so recklessly.” Cid just exhaled deeply at this whilst shaking his head.

“I don’t know.”

“Pops, she loves me. Like a whole lot.” Valerio said.

“And do you love her?”

Yes. That should have been easy for Valerio to say but he seemed so unsure about it whenever he thought about it. His mind told him it felt right but his heart would say otherwise. It felt like it was a lie the more he thought about it. He felt like he didn’t think twice when deciding to be with Lily. She was there for him throughout everything and it seemed like she was his voice of reason. He was so stuck mourning Aria and thinking she would return. But Lily was not having any of it. She helped him and showed him that there was more of a reason for him to live instead of for Aria. Valerio depended on her so much; emotionally and mentally and Lily just accepted him. But there were so many times he doubted his feelings for her were true because his feelings for Aria was stronger. But he couldn’t do that to Lily. She helped him and stayed by his side, even though Aria is gone.

“Valerio?” They heard a high-pitched voice and instantly knew who it was.

“Talk of the devil.” Cid smirked. “He’s up here, Lily.”

“Can you ask him to come down? I hate heights.” Valerio huffed at this.

“I’m right here, Lily. Don’t have to tell Pops.” The dark-haired man hopped down the roof onto a wooden crate and hopped back down to the ground.

Lily was a small woman with a fragile figure and stood at 5ft 4in compared to Valerio who was 6ft 4in. She was very pretty, if not the prettiest girl in Traverse Town. The 28-year-old woman had jet-black straight hair up to her mid-back, with soft fair skin which glowed in the night. Her ice blue eyes sparkled as she stared at him and her rosy lips frowned.

“Can we talk in private?” She asked sweetly and his eyebrows furrowed together.

“Lily, whatever you have to say you can say right here.” She huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Valerio, let’s just go to the alleys to talk, okay?” Lily stated more like asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

The man just sighed and followed her into a small alley which led to a hidden entrance to the Second District’s alleys behind the Hotel. The coast was clear, thankfully and she crossed her arms as she stared up at him. She had been annoyed and angry with him for so long and he hated it when she got like this.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually going through with this.” Her tone was very serious and he gulped. “Valerio we’ve been over this, you can’t go. You’re too weak.” He knew that was true. “The worlds out there are a dangerous place, you and I both know that, especially with the Darkness. I just don’t want you to get hurt. I love you…”

“If you love me, you’d support my decision or try to.” He stated.

“Are you really doubting my love for you!” She exclaimed.

“I’m not. I just wished you would see the bigger picture. This is what I want and this is what I need. I…I want to become stronger. So, I can protect everyone.” He placed his hand on her face. “So, I can protect you, and we are both safe.” She sighed and her facial features relaxed as she placed her hand on his.

“But you staying here means that we are both safe. We are safer together!” She stated and he sighed. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her grip on his hand tightened. “Don’t tell me this is about Aria.” There she went again.

No-”

“No, it is about her, isn’t it?” Lily’s cheeks turned red. “Valerio, she doesn’t care anymore, about anyone. She’s left everyone behind and thought only of herself.”

“You don’t know that.” He growled.

“Remember that day 8 years ago I told you I saw her. She didn’t want anything to do with us. I tried to stop her but she just didn’t want to see anyone…”

Valerio’s gaze dropped and saddened, he didn’t want to believe she would do that. That wasn’t the girl he grew up with to be so petty. But he believed Lily seeing as she was the only one to bump into Aria. Lily would never lie to him, he thought. She had been there and done so much for him.

“It’s not for her Lily, it’s for me.” Her blue eyes relaxed and she held his hands tighter. “I know you’re worried for me, but I need you to believe me. I know you love me so please, I just want you to be supportive.” The dark-haired woman sighed in defeat.

“I do love you. I just don’t anything bad to happen to you…I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” She sniffled and Valerio cupped her face in his hands.

“You won’t I promise you. I’ll fight as much as I can. There’s a good chance I’ll return to Radiant Garden. If I do then there must be a way for us to go back.” His eyes sparkled and she just smiled.

“I hope it will be alright for us to finally go back home.” He grinned and kissed her forehead.

“It will, I promise you. I’ll take us home.” Lily nodded. “So, can I go? Is it okay with you, because if not I can stay?”

“Yes, you can only if you promise me you’ll come back to me.”

“I will, Lily. I’ll come back to you, I promise.” He replied.

“Good, because the only place you belong is by my side and with me.” She wrapped her arms around him and he felt somewhat safe within her arms.

Suddenly they felt the ground shake and tremor for a moment and he held onto his girlfriend. It felt like it came from the Third District.

“What was that?!” She yelled and he looked down at her with his hands gripping her shoulders.

“Get into the Hotel, now! Don’t come out until I come get you.” He took a few steps but felt her hand grab his wrist so tightly with her nails digging into his skin, but he took no notice of it. His mind was focused on the sudden tremor.

“No!” She screamed. “Where are you going?” She sounded angry again as well as panicked.

“I need to go see what’s going on.” Valerio stated.

“Let me go with you.” She pouted.

“I can’t let you get into danger.” He pulled his wrist away but she kept a deadly grip. “Let go and get to safety.”

“What do you think will happen if you go? You’re weak. Stay with me.” She begged and he shook his head, this would be the first time he went against her wishes.

“I can’t put you in danger. You need to go. I’m sorry.”

He used all his force to pull away and finally ran as he heard her yelling for him. Those words repeated in his mind and it wasn’t the first time she called him that. It repeated again and again like a mantra and he knew it was true. But he just didn’t like hearing it from her of all people. Valerio climbed up the hotel onto its roof and hopped from roof to roof running until he reached the Third District. He stood there with the wind blowing his hair as he stared down at an Armoured Heartless with 3 others standing in front of it, one of which had a Keyblade.

“So that’s the Keyblade’s chosen…” He muttered to himself. “I should go help them, that’s what I have to do.”

But those words from Lily chimed in his mind and held him back. His heart beat escalated as sweat rolled down his face and his hearts trembled. His heart told him to jump and fight but his mind told him to cower behind.

All of a sudden, a memory played in his mind. One he never thought he would remember at this moment. It was when he and Aria were teenagers, sparring with her fighting with a wooden Keyblade and he sparred with a wooden sword. He could remember those green eyes and bright smile like the morning sun.

“If you’re mind tells you not to fight but your heart wants you to, listen to your heart. Let your heart be your guiding key!”

“May my heart be my guiding key.” He held his hand out and suddenly a great sword appeared. It was about 5ft 8in with a thick gold handle, protected by golden filigree with leaves and vines and a thick glowing steel black so sharp it can cut the through the strongest of materials. The young man held the sword over his shoulder, ready to strike at any moment with his brown eyes and large heart burning with determination. 


End file.
